


Monster

by chocoprompt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, evil!rhea au, i hope i'm not forgetting anyone, inspired by an incredible fanart!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoprompt/pseuds/chocoprompt
Summary: “Oh!” Rhea notices them, and Claude moves his weapon slightly. One movement and he’ll have it ready to shoot at her. “Have you come here as well, to watch the rise of the Goddess?” She puts one finger underneath Byleth’s jaw, tilting his head back. The lock of the chains is right there, and Claude feels himself getting furious. “If only the Professor here would allow her.” She spits, angrily. Pieces start coming together to Claude – Rhea believes the Goddess is inside of Teach, who cannot bring her out. He still can’t make sense of it all, but he doubts it matters.Claude smirks, willing himself to calm down. “I’m sorry, Rhea, but I’m afraid I can’t let this go on much longer.”Dimitri raises his lance, pointing it at Rhea. “I agree. This behaviour has to be stopped.”





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely inspired by [ this glorious fanart! ](https://twitter.com/guessibetter/status/1170595354468868097?s=21)
> 
> I also couldn't choose between Byleth/Claude, Claude/Dimitri and Dimitri/Byleth so I went for the ot3

“Dimitri.” Claude tells him one night while they are both alone in the library in the depths of the night, probably for the same reasons. “I think something’s going on with Teach.”

Dimitri sighs. “You have noticed as well?” He closes the book he was reading – it will have to wait for another night.

Claude nods. “Most of all – I’m pretty sure Rhea and the church have something to do with it.”

Dimitri shushes him. “Speak lower.” He looks around, and though he sees no one, they can never be too sure. “We don’t know who might be listening.”

Claude rolls his eyes but complies and scoots closer to Dimitri, pushing the book aside and sitting in the table. Dimitri sends him a look which Claude ignores. “Listen, ever since Teach got the new look and the powers… It’s as if Rhea is a completely different person.” He motions to his own face. “She gets this look that says she’s doing things she shouldn’t.”

Dimitri raises a brow. “You’re able to recognize that only by looking at someone? You never cease to surprise me.”

He laughs. “I will take that as a compliment. Anyway, the only thing I can’t seem to figure out is _where_ all is taking place.”

“Are you implying they are doing something to the Professor?”

Claude grimaces. “I wouldn’t be surprised. Teach’s special – he always has been. And Rhea doesn’t strike me as the sanest person ever. Remember when she sent those church followers to their deaths without a blink?”

“Not many people are able to do that.” Dimitri murmurs. “So, what do you propose? Keep an eye on possible places?”

“Exactly.” With his fingers, Claude creates a rhythm on the table. “I have already discarded places, but the ones I doubt are almost inaccessible by anyone but the church.” He hesitates. “I also don’t think we should spread word of this unless it is to someone of utter trust.”

“We wouldn’t want the church noticing.” Dimitri adds as Claude winks.

“Knew you would get it.”

* * *

One night, Dimitri sees her – Rhea – marching towards the Holy Tomb, and he holds his breath. He hadn’t planned on being here at all – he was just out in a night-walk to clear his head, and his feet had taken him to the Cathedral. Dimitri watches as she opens the tricky mechanism and goes inside, and though the Professor isn’t with her, Dimitri’s rather sure this is where all is happening. Once she’s inside, he waits for three seconds before sprinting towards the library, where he hopes to find Claude.

Claude doesn’t disappoint him. “The Holy Tomb?” He clicks his tongue and frowns. “Damn. I was hoping it wasn’t there. It’s hard to open it.”

Dimitri’s panting. “I saw… how to do it.”

Claude’s eyes widen. “You do?! Then we _have_ to go there now, Dimitri!” He shakes his shoulders. “What if they’re doing something to Teach?”

“I didn’t see him with her.”

“He isn’t in his room. Maybe he was already inside.” Claude murmurs and closes his eyes slightly. When he opens them, they look determined, and Dimitri feels his own spirits rising. The Professor had saved them countless time and Dimitri couldn’t leave him alone. Not after everything.

“Let’s get our weapons and meet outside the Cathedral.”

Claude nods, walking towards the exit before stopping. “I think it’s better if only the two of us go. Just in case, though, I’ll leave a note explaining where we are.”

* * *

Claude’s fiddling with his bow by the time Dimitri arrives with his lance in hand. With a shake of his head, he motions for them to go inside, and their steps sound extremely loud in the quiet Cathedral. Typically, Claude would crack a joke or two about ghosts – but he can’t bring himself to do so tonight, even if it’s almost morning. He has a really bad feeling about all of this. Whoever Teach is – a messenger from the Goddess or the chosen one – only Rhea knows. And Claude will be dammed if he is going to let the archbishop do whatever she pleases with a person, as chosen as they may be.

Claude stays put as Dimitri crouches down and activates the mechanism. “I am pretty sure she did it like this.” Dimitri pulls the lever first to the right, then towards him, and then to the left, before leaving it put for a few seconds and pulling to the front. It works: the lower part of the wall opens in some kind of door, revealing stairs.

“It’s surprising.” Claude comments. “This must be a hundred years old, but it still works almost perfectly. It didn’t even make any noise.”

Dimitri shakes his head, biting his lip and straightening up. “Let’s go.”

As soon as they are inside, the door noiselessly closes, leaving them in darkness for a few seconds until torches start lighting up. Dimitri walks first, Claude following him as close as he can. Claude would fill the silence with chatting, but he would rather _not_ alert Rhea. He isn’t yet sure what they are fighting. As soon as Claude passes a torch, it puts itself out. _Just what kind of magic is this?_

They reach the end of the stairs, and the air has been growing heavier and heavier. Claude is able to hear a voice, though, and it belongs to Rhea.

“My precious…”

Claude looks at Dimitri, nodding for him to move forward. The torch turns out in favour of a greenish light which illuminates the chamber – it has many columns, some broken and some still standing. In the center, though, Claude sees a throne, and his eyes widen when he catches sight of it. Byleth’s sitting there – he’s completely chained and his eyes are half-lidded, as though he has no strength left. Part of his clothes are torn, revealing bruises, and Rhea’s walking around him, her hand in his hair as though offering comfort.

Claude grips his bow tighter just as Dimitri murmurs through gritted teeth. “This is…”

“Oh!” Rhea notices them, and Claude moves his weapon slightly. One movement and he’ll have it ready to shoot at her. “Have you come here as well, to watch the rise of the Goddess?” She puts one finger underneath Byleth’s jaw, tilting his head back. The lock of the chains is right there, and Claude feels himself getting furious. “If only the Professor here would allow her.” She spits, angrily. Pieces start coming together to Claude – Rhea believes the Goddess is inside of Teach, who cannot bring her _out._ He still can’t make sense of it all, but he doubts it matters.

Claude smirks, willing himself to calm down. “I’m sorry, Rhea, but I’m afraid I can’t let this go on much longer.”

Dimitri raises his lance, pointing it at Rhea. “I agree. This behaviour has to be stopped.”

Suddenly, Rhea looks at them, and Claude barely suppresses a shiver. Her eyes, with the lightning of the room, look like a lion eyeing his prey. She looks terrifying. Claude wills himself not to take a step back because it’s too late to do so now. Dimitri manages to hold his ground as well and he looks at Claude, who sees a new light on Dimitri’s eyes – a darker light, one that promises he will do anything to bring justice. “No backing out now, huh?” Claude says nervously, smirk wavering slightly. He prepares his bow.

“I suppose not.”

“Have you been corrupted as well? Why, Mother, does everyone want to take me away from you?” Rhea says, though she speaks to Byleth, who shows no sign at all of being able to even answer back. “I must fight them for you.”

She faces them now, furious. Claude lets the first arrow fly and it graces her cheek, provoking a bit of blood. As Rhea touches it, chaos ensues. As if only a magic word was needed, the floor opens at certain areas and structures start appearing. They are enormous and Claude grits his teeth. He counts six.

“How do we beat those?”

Dimitri shakes his head. “We cannot win this. Not just the two of us.”

“We have to hold on until the others arrive.”

“Who did you leave the note to?”

“I wrote two. I gave one to Lysithea and one to Ingrid. I asked for back-up if we were not back by breakfast.”

Dimitri nods. “Let’s focus on one for the time being.” They move to the closest one, and the movements look mechanic. The head spins when it shouldn’t, and Claude tilts his head.

“They’re not working properly. We can use that to our advantage.”

Dimitri grips his lance and attacks as Claude shoots another arrow. They opt for focusing on one point, and Claude wishes any of them wielded axes. It takes longer than he had expected, and he’s thankful he has been focusing on movement lately – he ought to thank Teach after they save him – because he manages to avoid almost every attack the thing does. They are breathing heavily when it falls to the ground, making more noise. Claude looks around only to see that they are being surrounded. He moves backwards, ending up back-to-back with Dimitri.

“Did you really think you would be able to beat me here?” Rhea laughs and Claude tenses.

“Prince, I refuse to die here.”

“I do as well. But I don’t see any possible outcome.”

Think, think, _think. _The creatures move closer, making a low, almost rusty sound and Claude looks down to the floor, only to see some type of automatic machinery, similar to what he would call a conveyor belt. Almost as though the things are taking advantage of it to…

Claude prepares an arrow and wills himself to stay calm. He needs to hit the origin, the machine controlling it. He looks around, considering and discarding just as quick. His mind goes miles per second. _It’s all mechanic, not magic. That means the energy comes from somewhere. If I were someone very very old, even better, if I were Rhea, where would I put it? Somewhere obvious? No. I’m a Saint. Somewhere people wouldn’t dare to touch… Somewhere sacred._

Claude bites his lip, eyes going to the throne. He cannot point out anything out of the ordinary. _What if it isn’t a thing, rather a person?_

“Teach.”

“The Professor.” Dimitri and Claude speak at the same time, and Claude blinks. He hadn’t realized he was talking out loud. His eyes go to the throne looking at Teach carefully, trying to pinpoint what exactly is off.

“What is it, Teach?” Claude murmurs, moving from his face to his arms to his legs. He ignores the dried blood and the bruises. He doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary – his clothes are the same, and the only thing he cannot comprehend is the necessity for so many chains. How is Teach even going to _move_ in the state he is in? _It may as well be that._

“It’s the chains.”

Dimitri’s brows furrow. “The chains?” Claude nods and Dimitri’s eyes widen. “What if it’s the lock?”

Claude considers before he nods again. “We need to hit it to get rid of their movement.” He says, shaking his head towards the creatures.

“Are you close enough to fly an arrow?” Dimitri murmurs.

“I could try, but I don’t want to hit Teach.” He swallows, shaking his head. There’s no room for doubt. “I can do it. Focus on distracting Rhea so she doesn’t intercept.”

Dimitri nods, moving to attack a creature all on his own, earning a laugh from the woman. “Are you so confident in yourself you think you can beat it? Go ahead! You’ll burn in the eternal flames for setting a foot in here.”

Claude lets out a breath and closes one eye in order to focus better. He tenses the bow. Claude bites the inside of his cheek, feeling his heartbeat pick up. He’s risking a lot here – if he fails, he may hit Teach’s neck and kill him. If he fails, Rhea might be able to read his intentions.

He has one chance. He cannot afford to lose it. Claude takes another deep breath and pointing to the lock, lets the arrow fly. It happens in slow motion – Rhea’s shocked expression as the arrow passes by her, and the moment it touches the objective. A loud click is heard in the room and the enemies stop moving. They are stuck and Claude relaxes a fraction. At least they have gained a bit more time, and Teach’s still in one piece. The chains around his neck start falling down.

As though on cue, Claude hears footsteps. He smirks when he recognizes Flayn’s voice – he had guessed she’d join when she heard Teach was in danger, and he wasn’t disappointed. He looks at Dimitri, who’s jumping a step back as the thing starts slowing down. Dimitri grins at him and Claude cannot help but return it.

“You… How dare you?!” Rhea exclaims furiously just as the back-up arrives. Claude looks over his shoulder, watching as Flayn, Seteth, Ingrid, Felix, Dedue, Lysithea and Hilda appear.

“Rhea! What is the meaning of this?” Seteth sounds both angry and confused, and Claude starts considering which side he will be on. He shakes his head – there isn’t time for focusing on this.

“Boar!” Felix growls, and Dimitri looks at him with the grin still in his face.

“Everyone! Focus on the creatures and Claude and I will rescue the Professor.”

“Oh, Claude! I’m really glad you’re okay!” Hilda says and Claude laughs.

“Happy you got here in time. Give it your all, Hilda!”

“Can’t believe you’re making me work.” He doesn’t need to look to know there is a pout in her face.

“Leave it to us, Claude!” Lysithea says, and Claude nods as she puts herself in position.

“You should have woken us up, Your Highness!” Ingrid exclaims, mounting her Pegasus.

“Your Highness!” Dedue says as well, and surprisingly, he doesn’t sound angry at all. Mostly concerned. “I won’t let any of them graze you.”

“Father! What should we do?”

“Claude, Dimitri! We’ll help you force Rhea to surrender. We cannot overlook this.”

“Heard right and clear!” Claude replies before turning his head to look at Dimitri. “Let’s go. Teach still needs us.”

It’s easier now. The things cannot move, and as the others aid in killing them – can these things be killed anyway? – Claude and Dimitri make their way, ending the few phantom soldiers they encounter. The big challenge had been the things, which if what Claude heard from Seteth a few seconds ago is correct, are called Golems. Finally, they stand in front of the stairs leading to the throne, and though they aren’t in perfect form – Claude’s leg’s bleeding and so is Dimitri’s shoulder – he can’t deny that it could be so much worse. Claude looks up to Rhea, who’s looking at them already. Her gaze could only be interpreted as fire – willing to kill anything in the way without daring to look.

“Careful!” Seteth exclaims, reaching their side alongside Flayn and Dedue. “Let me talk to her.”

Claude shrugs. “Do what you want. If she touches Teach, I’ll end her.” Seteth doesn’t reply but dismounts his Wyvern and starts walking the stairs.

“I second that.” Dimitri says before turning to face Dedue. “Dedue, I am so glad to have you here.”

“Are you injured?”

“It’s nothing serious. Just a scratch.”

“Why is she doing this?” Flayn whispers, shaking her head. With a grimace, Claude faces her.

“I have deduced it has something to do with Teach’s nature, but I didn’t know she would go so far as this.” He vaguely gestures the stairs and the throne.

“Rhea! Explain all of this!” Seteth says, and Claude focuses his full of attention on them, bow in hand and ready to fire. Seteth is almost on top of the stairs.

Rhea laughs. “What is there to explain, Seteth? Mother lies there – I am just trying to bring her back.”

“Lies where?”

Rhea motions to the throne. “Inside of him.”

“What are you…?”

“Tell me, Seteth – will you aid me and bring her back?” Claude stops looking, instead turning around. The Golems have been defeated, and with his hands, he motions for his comrades to start rounding up so they are caging Rhea in. He doesn’t know he can trust Seteth, and he is not taking any risks. He hopes the others trust him.

“Claude.” Dimitri whispers and Claude looks at him. “We should wait.”

“I know. I’m just… preparing.” He shakes his head towards Seteth and lowers his voice just as Flayn starts walking upstairs. “I’m not sure which side these two will be on. We must be ready to take them down.”

“Without a doubt.”

“Father! This cannot be right.” _Father?_

Seteth doesn’t listen to her, doesn’t even turn around. “I want Mother back as much as you do. But what you are doing… She wouldn’t want this. You know this, Rhea.”

“She won’t come back by herself!” Rhea’s voice shakes and Claude grits his teeth, looking at Dimitri, who nods at him. They start moving, without noise and slowly to avoid alerting.

“The others are following.” Dimitri whispers.

“Good.”

“Perhaps… It’s better that way.” Seteth softly says. “If Mother is not coming out of her own accord, even if she knows she perfectly could…”

“Can’t you see? The human has corrupted her!” Rhea takes Seteth by his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

“I haven’t corrupted anybody.”

The room holds their breath, Claude included. He feels a weight off his shoulders – Teach’s alive, he’s speaking. Sure, he could be in better form, but he’s still here. That’s more than enough.

“You speak the truth.” Teach continues weakly before coughing. Claude frowns, finally reaching Seteth and Flayn. “Sothis, the Goddess, was… in me. I tried telling you, Rhea, so many times, but you were so focused on your objective to listen to me.” Claude sees Teach now, and the chains have fallen down around him – he looks weak, dirty, but in one piece. Something clutches at his chest. Teach raises his head, making eye contact with him before his gaze moves to his left, looking at Dimitri. “Sothis and I… are one. You can’t get her back.”

“You speak lies!” Rhea turns around, facing Teach and holding her hand in front of him. It produces some type of magic Claude has never seen before. He coughs again, blood coming out from his mouth. He starts getting paler and paler, and Claude acts on instinct. It seems Dimitri does as well – they push Seteth out of the way, Claude firing an arrow while Dimitri screams and attacks with his weapon. With a wave of her hand, she sends the arrow away and pushes Dimitri, making him fall against the floor. “You have the audacity to turn your weapons against me?” She sounds angrier than before, and in one motion, she has a shield and a sword. Claude clenches his jaw as Dimitri’s painful scream fills the room. From the corner of his eye, Claude sees Rhea attacking Dimitri’s right eye before Felix intercepts the blow with a growl.

“You’ll harm the boar over my dead body.”

“Felix…” Dimitri’s good eye widens. Dedue rushes to his side and aids him in sitting up. Apart from the blood from his eye, there’s also some on the floor, but Dimitri doesn’t pay it any mind. Neither does Claude. Once Dimitri is out of there, Felix takes a step back, allowing a bit more space between him and Rhea.

“You will regret this.” Rhea says, and through the clash of swords, Claude moves forward, kneeling down in front of the throne.

“Teach.” He murmurs. “Can you hear me? Teach.” After a few eternal seconds, he blinks. Claude's lips tilt up. “We gotta get you out of here. Can you stand?”

“Claude.” He murmurs, and Claude suppresses a shiver. Slowly, he reaches a hand and covers Claude’s cheek, blinking again. “You’re real.”

“As real as the sun.” Claude ignores the heat covering his cheeks and the implications of his word. “We need to go, Teach. We’ll have a reunion later. Can you stand?” He repeats, wishing for a positive answer.

A shake of his head brings his hopes down. He looks around, spotting Ingrid and her Pegasus. “Ingrid! Think you can take Teach outta here?”

“Yes!” She moves towards them. Teach’s hand is still covering his cheek. Claude puts his hand over his, putting it away.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” He murmurs, smile a bit too soft for his liking.

“Leave him to me. I’ll take him to a healer.” Ingrid says, dismounting her Pegasus. Claude nods, turning around to assess the situation. More phantom soldiers have appeared, and it seems Flayn, Seteth and Hilda are taking care of those. All the others are surrounding Rhea. He runs to Dimitri’s side, who’s panting heavily. His eye doesn’t look good, but Claude doesn’t comment on it.

“How is he?”

“Could be better, but he’s in one piece.” Dimitri nods, wincing slightly. Claude clicks his tongue, looking around until he spots Lysithea.

“Lysithea!” With his head, he motions Dimitri. “Heal him.”

She rolls her eyes but nods, casting the spell. Dimitri visibly relaxes, murmuring a thank you. Claude refocuses on Rhea – she’s surrounded and almost beaten, yet above it all, she’s still the archbishop. Dimitri seems to be thinking along the same lines because he walks forward, his balance a bit off until he’s standing in front of a crouched down Rhea. Claude follows him.

“Rhea! This will be your last chance. Do you surrender? We will have no hesitance in forcing you otherwise.”

All is silent before Rhea breaks into another laugh. Claude furrows his brow. _Has she reached a level of insanity she isn’t able to respond? _

Suddenly, she starts glowing. Claude’s eyes widen in shock. “Everyone, stand back!” He screams before he tugs Dimitri’s cape and pushes him back with as much force as he can muster, sending them both to the floor. Claude winces as his back hits it and Dimitri falls on top of him, but it’s enough space – where Rhea used to be, there is an enormous creature with wings. Its colour is a mix between light green and blue, and Claude has seen it before. His mouth opens.

“The Immaculate One?!” He exclaims just as Rhea growls. He manages to sit up, Dimitri’s head in his lap. “Mother…” Claude murmurs, recalling Rhea’s words. “Could it be that Rhea is Saint Seiros?”

“At this point it wouldn’t surprise me.” Dimitri says with a groan. Claude turns to look at him – the eye not-covered in blood is closed, but after a few seconds, he opens it.

“You okay down there, Prince?”

“Don’t worry about me.” Dimitri states, making Claude frown. “How do we beat it?” He makes no action to move from his position. Claude swallows.

“I don’t know.”

“Claude, Dimitri!” A voice says – Hilda. Claude looks at her – she’s dirty, but she probably looks better than both of them. She always does. “We need to get you both out of here.”

“We should have killed her.” Dimitri murmurs and Claude sighs, putting the hair out of Dimitri’s sweaty and bloody forehead. Claude doesn’t miss the way he slightly leans into it.

“Too late for that. At least Teach is alright.” Claude replies. “Can you move?”

“I can try.”

“That’ll have to do.” He turns to Hilda. “Can you help him stand?”

Hilda nods, and as she helps Dimitri, Claude notices his breeches full of blood. He isn’t sure whether it belongs to him or Dimitri, but he isn’t too eager to find out. He bites the inside of his cheek and stands up, swaying a bit on his feet before gaining his balance. Just as he is about to turn his back to Rhea, though, she speaks, voice much rougher than before. “You cannot escape the eternal flames!” And Claude doesn’t have the time to blink when, suddenly, everything around him is burning in blue flames. He hisses as he feels his own clothes being torn apart and the fire on his face, and he looks around, searching for Dimitri and Hilda to no avail. He can’t breathe, and he’s alone in front of this enormous thing. He wills himself to calm down. He isn’t dying here – he refuses to. He still has so many plans and so many things left to do. Claude shakes his head and _focuses_. The smoke is already clearing bit by bit, and Claude prepares his bow.

He’ll be damned if he goes down without a fight. Just as prepares to shoot, someone throws a _Miasma_ at her and Claude looks to his left only to see Lysithea. “Ingrid left a while ago to call for back-up!” She informs and Claude nods, his mind relaxing with the implications. _That means Teach is out of here. Good._

“Are we attacking her or not? I’m tired of waiting.” Claude turns his head right, and his eyes widen at the sight of Felix. Without taking his eyes off Rhea, Felix smirks.

“Let’s beat this thing!” A rougher voice says. _Raphael._

“I heard there was trou – Woah, woah, woah! What is that thing?” It’s Sylvain. “Ah, Felix!”

The smaller boy clicks his tongue, and Claude feels a smile of his own forming. “Tsk.”

“Is that The Immaculate one?” Ignatz asks, voice trembling just slightly.

“It is.” Claude affirms, and the smoke is mostly cleared now, reveling Rhea in her full form. He quickly chastises himself – of course they wouldn’t leave him on his own. He feels more relaxed now.

“I can’t leave you alone for a few hours, Claude?” He never thought he would say this, but he is actually glad Lorenz is here.

“Claude!” It’s Dimitri this time. “Let’s win this.”

“Let’s.” He replies, smirking.

“I’ll take that as the cue, boar.” Felix marches ahead, sword in hand and with a swift, thrusts her, barely avoiding getting hit in return. All of them follow right after. They are closing her in, Claude marvels just as he shoots another arrow. He’s behind Dimitri, who takes every chance he gets to attack, even if his shoulder and eye keep bleeding. For his part, Claude’s too high on adrenaline to spare any thought towards his leg.

Claude barely manages to avoid another attack. “Rhea! We would rather not kill you!” He tries because it’s the truth. She doesn’t have much time left on that form if her slowed movements are to go by. He feels someone applying a _Heal_ to him, making him feel lighter and giving more strength. He yells out a thanks to his back, hoping whoever did it has heard. Maybe it was Marianne.

Claude pants, flexing his fingers for a second. As if on cue, Rhea growls and moves her neck, as though preparing for a wide-open attack. “She’s gonna attack!” Claude screams through gritted teeth. “Try to avoid it if you can!” Claude catches sight of Dimitri in the front, and he knows he shouldn’t, but his body moves out of his own accord and runs towards him. He isn’t fast enough. “Dimitri!” He screams.

“Get down!” Someone yells, and Claude listens to it. Rhea’s mouth opens but upon feeling the air warming, he brings his gaze to the floor. His eyes water anyway, and if there is one thing Claude’s sure about is that he hates fire with all his might.

He stands up as soon as he can, looking around to see the damage. Everyone else starts getting up, some of them coughing, but alive. Claude makes eye-contact with Lorenz and shakes his head towards Rhea, and he seems to understand. Lorenz wills his horse to move, taking advantage of the one-second recovering Rhea is having and hits her with his lance, allowing an opening. Claude fires an arrow, hitting effectively, and from the loud noise Rhea makes, Claude is pretty sure she’s almost done for. He prepares another arrow, but it seems he hadn’t had to – Felix and Sylvain are heading towards the opening, both of them attacking and ending her. Rhea growls once more before she starts glowing again, and Claude feels his leg giving out. He gets on one knee, though his gaze doesn’t leave Rhea. Dimitri’s next to him, panting as well. The Immaculate One starts disappearing, giving pass to a defeated Rhea. Or so Claude had thought. He closes his eyes briefly – he’s _exhausted _– and upon hearing a scream, he reopens them only to see Rhea running towards him, sword in hand. 

“I can’t move.” Claude murmurs to himself even as he wills his leg to start working again. Just as Rhea is about to hit him, though, a lance intercepts the attack. After the blocking, they force Rhea backwards until she is almost at the stairs. Claude vaguely recognizes the bearer as Dimitri before he blacks out.

* * *

When Claude wakes up, he is in one of the beds of the infirmary. He opens his eyes slowly, hissing at the amount of light. Hilda’s face is the first to come into view. “He’s awake! Goddess, Claude, don’t ever blackout like that! You really scared me back there, you know!”

Claude coughs and soon enough, someone hands him a glass of water. It feels heavenly. Before Claude is able to talk, voices wash over him. “I told you he would be fine. You were all making a big fuss over nothing.”

“Oh, Lorenz, don’t act as though you weren’t the one most worried!” Hilda reprimands, and Claude has to rise a brow at that.

“Are my ears deceiving me? Lorenz worried about me?”

“Oh, will you let it go, Claude?”

“He’s alright. He’s already joking.” Ignatz comments, though there is a smile in his voice.

“Now it’s time to eat lotta’s meat to get recovered!”

Claude sits up, wincing slightly. He looks down at himself – he is shirtless, and his arms and chest are covered in bandages. The part that hurts the most is his leg, though – Claude tries to move it and bites his cheek to avoid an actual groan. He slightly lifts the sheet covering him, and clicks his tongue at his leg. The bandages covering the wound are a bit bloody, which is most definitely not a good sign. He can’t even recall how he hurt himself. His eyes widen.

“How is Teach?”

Hilda rolls her eyes. “Of course you would ask about him. He’s… recovering. Marianne, Lysithea and most healers are with him – his wounds are worse than they had first imagined.”

Claude nods. He looks pointedly to his leg. “So is this healing naturally?”

“Well, Lorenz applied a few healing spells but as you can see, they weren’t really useful.” Leonie replies.

“Excuse me but my healing spell_s_ work perfectly. Here, I’ll apply you one more.”

Claude laughs. “Don’t mind it. It doesn’t hurt unless I move it.”

“Hmph. If you say so.”

Claude rests his head against the pillows. “What about Dimitri?”

“He’s more or less fine. He’s also covered in burns, and his shoulder’s more or less in a similar condition as your leg. The worst part is his right eye.” It’s Leonie who informs him and Claude grimaces but nods – he can still recall Rhea sticking her sword onto Dimitri’s eye. He’s afraid of his next question, but he has to ask nevertheless.

“Rhea?”

The change of the air is palpable. “She was defeated. She’s confined. None of us are exactly sure what the procedure should be.” Lorenz says and Claude looks at him. He’s frowning. “Typically, these matters would go to the church, but it’s clear their judgement is a bit… subjective on the matter.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Hilda murmurs before sighing. “They won’t let her go without proper judgement, though. What she did to the Professor…” She shakes her head and her voice turns softer and sadder. “It’s unforgivable.”

Claude agrees. He closes his eyes, exhaustion returning at full-force. “Come on, let’s let him rest. I’ll come back in an hour to change the bandage.” As they all start leaving the room, Claude’s mind can only focus on one fact – he is so glad Teach and Dimitri are safe.

* * *

Dimitri bites his lips harshly as Dedue starts recleaning the wound on his shoulder. “Your Highness, it’s okay.”

Dimitri shakes his head, opening his mouth and letting out a sigh. At least they are all alive. He has been so used to healing magic that he had mostly forgotten how painful a physical wound could be. “Please, tell me it’s over.”

“Hold on for one minute, Your Highness.”

Dimitri leans back, studying his situation. His right-eye is mostly useless now. There’s a bandage covering it, though from the pain he gets only when he tries to open it, he doubts it has any solution. He hisses as Dedue presses a bit harder than he had expected, but brushes off his apologies all the same.

“There. Done.” Dimitri breathes out slowly as the pain starts subduing in favour of numbness. Numb is better than pain. Sometimes. The door to his room opens, revealing the rest of his classmates – Ingrid, Ashe, Felix and Sylvain. Mercedes and Annette are occupied in treating the Professor.

“How’re you feeling?” Ingrid asks, walking towards him. She sits down next to his leg. Dimitri tries going for a smile, though he knows she won’t buy it.

“I’m alright. Could be better.”

“You could be dead.” Felix adds just as Sylvain punches him in the arm.

“Felix! Don’t say that.” Ashe reprimands as Felix rolls his eyes. Ashe’s gaze goes to Dimitri.

“I’m really glad you made it, Your Highness.”

“What have I told you about the titles, Ashe? I thought they weren’t necessary.”

Ashe blinks but laughs. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Anyway,” Sylvain says. “Hilda told me Claude woke up.”

Dimitri feels a weight off his shoulder. Dimitri can still recall the last moments of the battle almost perfectly. He isn’t sure on _what_ exactly he had been running – he is pretty sure it wasn’t adrenaline – but his mind won’t allow him to forget the way Claude’s leg had given up in the last second and Rhea running towards him, eyes full of venom and malice and wish for death. He had blocked her sword using the very last of his strength, but he cannot recall much after that. Dedue has informed him he managed to force Rhea to retreat and that he almost kills her before he was stopped.

He doesn’t remember that, but he’s glad he didn’t and that Claude’s safe. He must visibly relax, because Sylvain’s laugh fills the room. “You were really worried, huh?”

Dimitri sighs. “What’s his state?”

“Burns similar to the ones we all have and his leg is in a… bad shape.”

“Bad shape.” Ingrid repeats slowly and Sylvain holds his hands up.

“I mean, I got a description from Hilda, but I’m sure you guys don’t wanna hear it. Anyway, the wound seems to be mostly superficial, though considering how little time has passed since the battle, it’s still bleeding.” He shrugs. “It’ll be more or less healed in a few days tops.”

“I would say you got the worst of it, Your Highness.” Dedue comments just as Dimitri shakes his head.

“The Professor did.” His words hang heavy in the air. “Any advances regarding Rhea?”

“No. We’re mostly focusing on the church generals such as Catherine.” Felix replies, sitting down and resting his back against Dimitri’s bed. He clicks his tongue, continuing. “She claims she knew nothing. I don’t buy it.”

“Me neither.” Ashe agrees.

Ingrid sighs. “Enough politics. You’ll hear of them as soon as you are able to leave the room.”

Dimitri sighs, resting his head further into the pillows. “Don’t remind me.”

“Are you going to tell us how you knew what was going on?” Sylvain asks, sitting in his desk chair and resting his elbows on his thighs.

Dimitri nods, looking down at his lap. “If you wish. I… have a habit of staying up late at night, and I decided to spend it in the library.” Mentioning his pure incapacity to fall asleep due to thoughts and nightmares was out of question. “More often than not, Claude would be there as well, but we didn’t really make conversation.”

“So you both spent the nights together.” Sylvain comments and Dimitri ignores the tone of his voice for his own sanity.

“I suppose you could say that.” He waves his good arm before continuing. “Both of us had noticed something was… off with the Professor, but Claude was the one who suggested we look deeply into it. He knew the church was involved, as did I. The only thing we did not know was the place.”

“You didn’t know it was in the Cathedral.” Ashe murmurs, nodding to himself.

“Pretty much. A few days later I was taking a walk to clear my head and I came upon Rhea entering the Holy Tomb. I saw the way to open the door and as soon as she was out of sight, I ran to the library and told Claude. You know the rest.”

“That was truly dangerous, Your Highness.” Dedue speaks after a minute or two of silence. “You could have died.”

He sounds angry. Dimitri sighs, closing his eye. “I know. But we couldn’t risk something truly bad happen to the Professor. I would have woken you all up, but there was hardly any time.”

“I can tell that. The letter Claude gave me – it was rushed.” Ingrid quietly comments. Dimitri swallows.

“I am truly sorry for putting you all in danger like that.” Dimitri opens his eye and looks at all of them. Ingrid and Ashe’s eyes are full of concern. Sylvain’s are troubled, but he’s looking at him with a soft look. He tilts his head to look at Dedue, whose gaze is hard, but Dimitri knows him – underneath all of it, he’s relieved. Finally, he looks down at Felix, and though he cannot see his face, he knows from his posture what he is feeling.

“Don’t apologize, boar.” Felix growls, tilting his head down. “We didn’t do it for you.”

“Is that so, Felix? I remember you fretting over where Dimitri was.” Sylvain teases and Ingrid laughs.

“Don’t make things up, idiot.” Felix grumbles, though his voice lacks of any real venom. Dimitri sees the back of his neck flushing, and he can’t help smirking. “And you, stop smirking.”

Dimitri lets out a laugh at that. “Eyes in the nape, huh? I cannot say I am surprised.”

Everyone laughs before falling quiet. Dimitri shifts slightly and lets out a sigh, closing his eye. He isn’t asleep, not yet anyway, so he hears as everyone starts leaving the room after a few minutes. Just before exhaustion catches up to him, he has one final thought – he is eternally glad they all made it out in one piece, even at the cost of an eye.

* * *

“Are you here to see him as well?” Dimitri inquires, tilting his head to the side. Claude nods.

“How’s the eye?”

“It’s as always.” Dimitri sighs. “I wish he would wake up.”

“So do I.” Claude turns to face Dimitri completely.

“Claude, I…”

“Don’t.” Claude replies, one of his hands reaching for Dimitri’s nape and pulling him in, kissing him. As always, it leaves Dimitri breathless and aching for more. Dimitri’s hand flies to Claude’s hair, tilting his head to one side before kissing him again, more deeply this time. Dimitri sighs into Claude’s mouth as the other man bites his lower lip. They part, breathing heavily. “The hair suits you.” Claude comments and Dimitri rolls his eyes.

“Hm. Come here.”

* * *

“You… how much do you intend to sleep? Your body is awake. Your eyes must open now, and you must find the strength to stand upon those legs of yours.”

“I’m still sleepy…” Byleth murmurs, earning a dignified sound from his companion.

“Wake up, right now! I’ll coddle you no more! You are just like a child, always needing me to hold your hand…”

* * *

Byleth opens his eyes, barely suppressing a groan. His whole body aches. He tries sitting up and manages it pushing through his body’s protests (and Sothis’ voice still in his head). He looks around, sighing in pleasure at the quiet atmosphere. He spots a mop of blonde hair next to his bed, and Byleth tilts his head when he sees it’s Dimitri. He’s sleeping. At his desk sits Claude, also sleeping. Byleth chances a look at their bodies, assessing for injuries – Dimitri’s right eye is covered with a black patch, but that seems all there is to it. Their hairs are a bit different as well – longer. Byleth arcs a brow. _Just how much time have I been resting?_

“Professor?” Dimitri’s voice cracks slightly, and Byleth watches as he opens his eye. Byleth’s voice is rough – he hasn’t talked in a long time.

“Dimitri.” The prince (is he even a prince anymore?) blinks sleepily before his eye widen and he stands up quickly. “Careful.” Byleth murmurs as he sways on his feet.

“Professor – you, I…”

“Dimitri.” Byleth repeats, earning the man’s attention. “What has happened?”

He sits down, his thigh next to Byleth’s arm. “You… You have been sleeping for five years.” Byleth’s eyes widen. _Five years?_ “After Rhea did all of that to you, you fell into a slumber. Your heart was not beating, and there was no guarantee you were alive.” Dimitri’s eye closes, and Byleth feels his heartbreak slightly. Dimitri looks miserable. “They were planning on burying you but – Claude claimed that your heart never beat in the first place, and he brought your father’s diary as proof, and we managed to convince them to allow you to stay. Here.” He vaguely gestures to his room before his gaze goes to his lap, where he fiddles with his fingers.

Slowly, because Byleth’s still a bit shocked and memories are returning to him very slowly, he moves his hand and covers Dimitri’s hand. He tenses before he relaxes, and just as slowly as Byleth had done, he intertwines their fingers together. Dimitri brings their joined hands to his lips, kissing them slightly before Byleth squeezes. He doesn’t let go. Both of them could use to contact. “We weren’t sure when you would awaken, so in between our leadership, we have been taking turns so at least two of us would be here. It is unusual it is Claude and me, though.” Byleth tilts his head in question, but Dimitri keeps rambling. “It’s the Millennium festival. Or well, it would be, if the monastery served an actual purpose apart from being a place to visit.”

“Dimitri?” It’s Claude, and Byleth turns to look at him. His green eyes look as beautiful as ever as they blink sleepily at him. “Why are you talking to your – Teach?!” He exclaims when reality starts sinking in and he stands up, walking towards them before he sits down next to Byleth’s bed, near Dimitri’s leg and facing Byleth. Claude tilts his head, eyes still showing pure surprise before letting out a laugh and smiling brightly. “You really are here. I knew you would come back to us – eventually.”

Byleth’s surprise must show in his face if Claude’s smirk is to go by. “I know, I know. It isn’t like me to put my faith in anything.” Claude looks to the side. “You are the only one who has always had it, Teach.” He shakes his head, turning towards Dimitri. “How long has he been awake?”

“Five, ten minutes, I suppose?”

Claude nods, his eyes not leaving Byleth’s face. He looks – happy, as if all he had needed in order to be complete was Byleth’s return. He looks older and wiser, even if he had already been the latter back when Byleth had been teaching them. He feels a pang in his chest – how has he been asleep for five years? Why hadn’t Sothis woken him up sooner?

Byleth’s refocuses on the conversation he was having with Dimitri. “A place to visit? What’s happened?”

Claude sighs, resting his head against Dimitri’s knee. Dimitri’s free hand rests on top of Claude’s hair, and it looks natural. Byleth smiles softly. “After what Rhea did to you, the three of us – Edelgard, Dimitri and I – decided as the next rulers of Fódlan which the best course of action would be. We decided removing Rhea’s power and influence would be the wisest choice, so we organized a public execution. However, religion is still practised in the country, but we decided it wiser to leave it up to each one’s choice.

Edelgard insisted on the abolition of Crests, but both of us refused. Relations with the Empire are… a bit tense, you could say. The Alliance and the Kingdom are pretty much united, though, so should a war arise, I doubt we would have any issue in claiming victory.

She believed that the noble section merely caused despair towards the commoners, so after a long time in which we considered and analyzed her views, we all agreed on reaching some type of middle ground: allowing commoners to walk a different path which would lead them to the same benefits as nobility but without Crests. Nobles families are still nobles, though. We also united Almyra to the Alliance and I’m pretty sure the Empire’s trying something similar with Brigid as well.”

Byleth’s free hand goes to his forehead. “Too much information?” Claude says with a wince. “Sorry, Teach. You have missed a lot in five years.”

“We still have issues with the former Knights of Seiros, but I am pretty sure this is the most peace we can aim for. I was coronated as King four years ago.” Dimitri adds quietly, playing with Byleth’s fingers in his lap. They all fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, and Byleth allows himself a moment to close his eyes and retain all this information – the church is pretty much done for, but people still believe in the Goddess, so that explains why Sothis is still with him. Slowly, pieces of the puzzle start fitting with each other, and Dimitri’s squeeze brings Byleth back. “I’ll give notice to everyone that you are awake. I’m sure they will all be delighted.” Dimitri says with a soft smile before standing up. Before he leaves the room, though, Claude yells at him.

“Bring some food!”

Claude’s still on the floor, looking at Byleth with a brow furrowed. Byleth sighs. “Go ahead. I know you are dying to ask.”

Claude smiles sheepishly. “You know me well, Teach. I suppose I shouldn’t call you that.” He adds as an afterthought before shaking his head. “Do you remember what happened five years ago?”

“Do you mean the battle with Rhea?” Claude nods and Byleth feels a shiver go down through his spine.

“I know it must be hard to talk about it.” He says slowly. “But there are too many unknowns in this equation and I have been investigating, but I’m stuck.” _You need to let it out, Teach. It will do nothing to keep it bottled up._

Byleth looks to the side, breaking eye contact with him. He pushes the blanket off his legs, feeling a bit too hot for his liking and crosses his legs in front of him. He doesn’t bother glancing at the scars and burns he knows will be there. “I… What do you want to know?” He murmurs, and Byleth feels his bed dip down as Claude sits down next to him.

“As much as you are willing to tell me.”

Byleth takes a deep breath, mentally ordering his ideas before he starts talking. “Rhea was the daughter of the Goddess Sothis. Nemesis and your ancestors – they killed Sothis, and used her heart and blood to form the Crest of Flames and her bones to forge the Sword of the Creator.”

“That’s… not what the church claims as the truth.”

Byleth shrugs, looking down at his lap. “This is what Rhea told me… one of the days she kept me down there. I learnt from my father’s diary – just as you did – that I was born in the monastery, and that my heart didn’t beat. That’s because the Crest stone missing from the Sword of the Creator is implanted in it.” He rubs at the scar at his chest, right where his heart should be. He risks a glance at Claude who, with a frown on his face, is listening intently. “Rhea did all of this because she wanted her mother back – she didn’t see me as a person, she merely saw me as a vessel for her mother.” Byleth closes his eyes as his voice wavers. He feels a light touch on his cheek, a caress with rough fingers from continuous use of a bow, so unlike Rhea’s, and Byleth brings his hand up to keep Claude’s hand there. “Rhea and I both knew that should Sothis want, she could claim my body and kill me at her will. But she didn’t. Instead, all Sothis did was fusion with me in order to save me from the darkness, which is the reason why my hair and eye-colour changed.” Claude’s thumb starts rubbing circles, and Byleth’s thankful – it allows him to focus on the real world.

“Rhea… couldn’t seem to accept that. I still don’t know exactly how she did it, but one moment I would be outside, walking around the monastery and the next inside that place and chained to the throne.” He swallows, Claude’s hand still stroking.

“My friend, you don’t need to continue if you don’t want to.” Claude speaks quietly but surely. Byleth shakes his head.

“You deserve to know. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, after all. I just wish Dimitri was here as well.”

Claude’s raises a brow and smirks. “He is listening outside the door. Damn, sleeping for so long has really lowered your skills.”

“Claude!” Dimitri says, marching in and face flushed. Claude clicks his tongue but smiles softly at him.

“You’re too obvious. Come on, love, just sit here.” He motions with his head next to him.

“I only wanted to give you both some time alone.” Dimitri murmurs but complies. Byleth can’t help the smile that comes out of him of pure fondness and love for them.

“Go on, my friend.” Claude urges once Dimitri is settled. Byleth doesn’t miss the way Claude’s free hand grabs Dimitri. Byleth’s still holding Claude’s hand to his cheek, but none of them make any move to change it. Byleth extends his other hand towards Dimitri, who even with widened eyes full of surprise, takes it and intertwines their fingers just as before.

“At first, Rhea sat me on the throne and started throwing enchantments and singing songs in order to gain a response from me. It didn’t work. She kept asking, all over again, that what had I done to her mother. At first, I replied to her with the truth – that I hadn’t done anything, and that it had all been Sothis’ will. Rhea didn’t listen. She just kept asking, kept calling me a liar, kept threatening me.” He shakes his head, looking at his lap again. The hand holding Claude’s falls down on his leg. Claude starts working his way up slowly and in silence until it rests on Byleth’s hair, where he pats carefully.

“Because Sothis couldn’t come out, Rhea blamed it all on me, and that’s when things really started to go the wrong way. It’s as though she had turned into a different person.” Byleth shivers as a picture of Rhea’s mad eyes come to his mind. He closes his eyes fiercely, willing the image away. “Her sweet words became pure venom and she started attacking me, claiming that if it really were Sothis’ will, that she would come out to save me.” He’s shaking, he knows – and he’s aware Dimitri knows as well, from the way he tightens his grip before letting go. Byleth hears shifting and soon enough, he feels an arm hesitantly wrapping around his shoulder, pulling him towards a body. He refuses to open his eyes – Byleth is scared of what he will find if he does.

“When you saw me,” Claude starts quietly, and he sounds much closer than before, though Byleth cannot say he minds. “You told me that I was real.”

Byleth lets out a laugh which could as well be considered a sob. “I started losing track of time. All I felt was pain and despair and darkness. I didn’t even have Sothis’ company. I… I cannot recall with exactitude, but my mind probably played tricks on me constantly.” _Probably as a way to avoid losing my mind._ “I do know, though – that it was the thought of both of you that kept me going.” Suddenly, Byleth feels his breathing pick-up. _What if none of this is real? What if you are still chained, and you’re just making this up? What if this is just a mind-game of Rhea to bring Sothis back?_

A kiss on his shoulder stops him from drowning deeper in his thoughts. Byleth opens his eyes slowly, allowing more tears to fall – when had the first one dropped? He’s panting. “I’m here. I’m real. We both are.” Dimitri assures, and Byleth lets himself fall onto him, his head against Dimitri’s chest. “Breathe with me. Just focus on breathing with me.” Dimitri takes a deep breath, and Byleth follows him, listening to the sound of his heart. After a few minutes of imitating him, Byleth feels like he is able to differentiate reality from thoughts, just as his breathing grows a bit more regular. “Keep going, okay? We’re right here. Everything’s okay.”

He presses a kiss to the top of Byleth’s head, one of his hand caressing the side of his neck before going to his face and removing part of his tears. Claude holds Byleth’s hands, bringing them to his lips and making his way up. He kisses his wrists and his arms, all full of scars. He moves to his shoulder and neck, and the kisses hold so much care and love that Byleth trembles.

Just as Dimitri shifts Byleth so he rests against his neck, Claude presses a kiss to his forehead. “She can’t hurt you now.” Claude murmurs quietly against his skin and Byleth closes his eyes, drowning himself in the feeling of both of them. Pushing everything else away, he decides to believe them.

“Thank you.” Byleth murmurs. He feels Dimitri tightening his grip and Claude kissing his eyes in reply. With the presence of both men, real and with him – there is nothing else for Byleth to focus on now. Byleth feels a weight on his chest and he sighs into Claude’s hair.

“Rest.” Dimitri whispers, pressing a kiss to his ear. “We will not leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks a lot for reading!!
> 
> Twitter: irwinshope
> 
> Tumblr: glazedbucky


End file.
